Maybe you are
by TakeASmile
Summary: OS. Ne prends pas en compte les révélations du Pottermore. AD/MM. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Peut-être. Sûrement. Il était trop tard désormais. La dernière once de sincérité, l'ultime courage était dans cette lettre.


Hey ! Premier OS sur HP. Il faut croire que finalement, en lisant des FF, je me suis prêtée au jeu. Loin du niveau que certains auteurs géniaux atteignent, mais l'idée me trottait la tête et impossible de ne pas l'écrire. En espérant que vous aimerez. Enjoy !

**Maybe you are.**

Le silence. Seulement le silence, lourd et pesant. Silence uniquement troublé par le long soupir d'un homme à l'aube de sa vie.

Albus se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de songer à autre chose qu'un seul et unique fait : Il allait mourir. Ce dernier souffle lui paraissait si proche, et pourtant paradoxalement bien lointain. Comme un prisonnier condamné à l'échafaud ou au baiser du Détraqueur. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Le vieil avait ressenti cette sensation trop de fois pour ne pas y être habitué. Ainsi soit-il. Il allait partir. Il n'avait pas peur, non. Pas pour lui, du moins. La mort n'était pas une fin en soi. Néanmoins, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que cette décision engendrerait ?

Alors bien sûr, il pourrait compter sur l'intelligence d'Hermione Granger. Il avait peaufiné chaque détail lui permettant de la mettre sur une piste menant aux Horcruxes. Il y aurait aussi Ron, qui, aussi borné soit-il, restait d'une aide et d'un dévouement sans limite. Et enfin, il y aurait Harry. Harry et son courage. Tout irait bien. C'était en tout cas ce dont il cherchait à se persuader. Il n'y aurait pas de victoire sans bataille, de combat sans mort. Il espérait seulement que les pertes seraient limitées. Bien trop de sang avait déjà coulé, bien trop de familles avaient été brisées. Il était temps de mettre un point final à cette sordide histoire. Le plus vite serait le mieux. Et pour ça, il allait falloir se battre.

Une autre pensée accaparait également une grande part de son esprit. Albus tentait de la refouler, mais celle-ci se faisait mesquine, tentatrice, maligne. Toujours est-il que plus il essayait de rejeter cette idée, plus son questionnement s'accroissait.

Un tourbillon de doutes, un nuage d'incertitudes, un mélange de « Et si », suivi d'une foule de « Si seulement ». Constant, permanent, perturbant.

Parmi ces interrogations par dizaines, une était encore plus languissante que toutes les autres.

Albus plongea dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, fouillant dans ses souvenirs au gré de ses désirs. Et parmi ces bribes de comptines d'un autre été, un sourire. Rare, donc d'autant plus appréciable. Un de ces sourires que l'on cherche, que l'on veut provoquer, et dont on se félicité d'être parvenu à le recueillir.

Ces coins de lèvres qui se soulèvent tantôt timidement, tantôt sans honte aucune de le dissimuler. Cette rangée de dents blanches et éclatantes. Tout cela appartenait à une personne bien chère au cœur du sorcier : Minerva McGonnagal.

Bien des fois, il s'était pris à laisser ses pensées dérivées, se reprenant par la suite, se sermonnant pour ces songes naïfs. Bien des fois, il s'était senti ragaillardit suite à une discussion anodine autour d'une tasse de thé ou devant un plateau d'échecs. Et bien des fois encore, une drôle de sensation, un drôle de sentiment lui compressait le cœur, lui enserrait l'estomac dans un nœud qui semblait prendre un plaisir non fin à lui rappeler sa présence. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Assurément.

Ce n'était pas l'amour passionnel. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'amour adolescent, incandescent. Il ne se consumait pas d'amour, non. C'était autre chose. C'était mieux. Meilleure, simplement parce que cette forme de sentiments durait, elle. Rien ne s'estompait.

Une amitié sincère tout d'abord. Un profond attachement, une affection certaine, une admiration probablement mutuelle. Tout cela à la fois. Un cocktail auquel il tenait particulièrement.

Toujours est-il que ces souvenirs par bribes ne changeaient pas grand-chose. Aujourd'hui, il s'interrogeait.

Et si, et si seulement il avait eu un petit peu plus de courage ? Car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, même lorsque l'on s'appelle Albus Dumbledore, que l'on est détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin, directeur d'une des plus célèbres écoles de sorcellerie, et également reconnu comme étant un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique, si il y a bien une chose que l'on craint, c'est un refus. Au fond d'ailleurs, n'est-il pas plus facile de se contenter d'un amour à sens unique ?

Un drôle d'hurluberlu disait que les baisers que l'on n'a pas reçus sont les meilleurs. Peut-être avait-il raison, finalement. Jamais il n'avait posé les lèvres sur celles de son adjointe. Jamais. Mais il lui restait ses rêves, son imagination pour créer cette douce sensation.

Mue par une impulsion nouvelle, il s'empara d'une plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin. Les mots étaient après tout bien plus faciles à écrire qu'à prononcer. Il placerait cette lettre dans la poche de sa robe, placée sur sa poitrine. Ainsi, il serait facile de la découvrir.

Albus allait mourir, peut-être, mais au moins, il le ferait avec la sensation d'avoir achevé un désir muet.

OoOoOoO

4 lettres. Un mot. Une phrase. Quelques secondes seulement de prononciation. Une vérité. Une vérité qui fait mal, qui détruit.

Minerva leva un regard interrogateur à celle qui venait de lui apprendre la nouvelle, Popoma. Elle ne pouvait pas prononcer ce mot. Elle ne le pouvait pas, elle ne le voulait pas. Cela serait comme clore un chapitre, admettre l'impossible. Et pourtant, au regard qu'elle lui rendit, elle vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

Et peu à peu son monde s'écroula, ses croyances se brisèrent, s'envolèrent, comme portées par un souffle de brise. Comme les feuilles d'automne voletant dans le parc. Celles-là même qui poursuivaient leurs voies dans les airs avant d'atterrir sur le sol humide. Comme lui. Celles-là même qu'ils observaient parfois ensemble. Comme un immeuble moldu que l'on aurait détruit à l'aide d'un simple bâton de dynamite. Comme un château de carte sur lequel on aurait soufflé.

Le bras réconfortant de son collègue se posa sur sa main. Il ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien mais il sait, c'est bien suffisant. Tout le monde sait. Tout le monde est conscient qu'une amitié très puissante les liait, elle et lui.

Une amitié seulement ? Si seulement elle savait. Peut-être que oui. Pas tout à fait, finalement. Peut-être était-ce plus compliqué que ça. Surement.

Le jeune Potter était agenouillé près de cet homme aux cheveux gris, le serrant dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et soudain, le souffle de Minerva se coupa. C'était dur. C'était trop dur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ce coup porté au cœur, arrivé sans prévenir, mesquin, douloureux. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à porter une si grande peine la bouleverse. Tout ceci n'avait que trop duré. Il fallait du changement, une révolte. Il y aurait encore des morts. Il y aurait encore du sang. Il y aurait encore des larmes. Mais ils se battraient.

Les élèves, les professeurs, tous étaient là, portant leur regard sur le corps de celui qui les unifiaient. Tous étaient sans doute occupés à des pensées obscures. Tous se recueillaient.

Et puis le temps passa, les pleurs cessèrent, pour quelques instants du moins. Certains rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs, dans leurs appartements, ne supportant sans doute plus cette vision. Car bien plus qu'un décès, ceci sonne comme un avertissement. Et ça fait peur. Personne n'est à l'abri désormais.

Minerva approcha doucement de la silhouette allongé dans la pénombre. Harry ne s'était toujours pas éloigné de lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon puis la serra doucement, cherchant de cette manière à lui apporter une once de réconfort. Il leva un regard empli de larmes vers elle. Et alors, sans doute parce que cette vision est trop dure, sans doute parce qu'elle peine à se retenir, Minerva sentit elle aussi quelques perles acides échapper à la vigilance des paupières. Sans rien dire, elle s'agenouilla près de son ami défunt. En tant que directrice adjointe, elle aurait dû monter plus un sang-froid exemplaire, gérer ses émotions, passer dans les rangs, donner des directives. Elle aurait dû oui. Mais aujourd'hui, Minerva McGonnagal n'était ni une adjointe du directeur, ni même à la tête de la maison Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, elle était simplement une amie, une âme au cœur bien lourd.

De longues minutes passèrent, troublées par le reniflement de quelques élèves ne s'étant pas encore réfugiés dans leur chambre. Harry se releva, encouragé par Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci passa une main autour de la taille du jeune homme, le soutenant comme elle le pouvait. Il jeta un dernier regard embué au directeur puis la suivit dans l'enceinte du château.

Ensuite, les professeurs décidèrent de réunir tout le monde dans la grande salle, souhaitant arrachés les derniers témoins de cette scène morbide. Ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'ils souhaitaient entretenir.

Le professeur Flitwilck ainsi que l'ensemble de ses collègues lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur avant de s'éloigner également. Ils avaient compris, tout simplement. Compris qu'elle souhaitait rester encore un petit moment avec son ami. Compris qu'un dernier instant lui était nécessaire.

Minerva n'était pas du genre à faillir à ses fonctions. Elle était droite, autoritaire. Mais après tout, quelques minutes ne changeraient plus le court de l'histoire. Elle les rejoindrait. Bientôt.

Se sachant seule, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Albus, joignant leurs doigts, la serrant doucement. Froide. Désespérément, définitivement, fatalement froide. Elle frissonna.

A présent, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle essayait pourtant, avec hargne, avec poigne. Sans succès. Désespérément, définitivement, fatalement sans succès. Et puis après tout, il suffisait d'être forte. Elle ne pouvait le demeurer à cet instant.

_Pourquoi Albus ? Pourquoi_. Murmura-t-elle simplement.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui réponde. Elle aurait souhaité apercevoir son air espiègle, entendre sa voix qui lui assurait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il allait s'en remettre. Mais il n'en fut rien. Et plus jamais elle ne l'entendrait.

Son regard se porta sur sa poitrine. A défaut d'apercevoir une lente et profonde respiration, comme si l'homme était plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, elle aperçut une étrange boursouflure sous la poche de sa cape. Etonnée, elle plissa les yeux. Que pouvait-ce bien être ?

La sorcière porta une main vers cette irrégularité avant d'en sortir une lettre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps de la laisser porter par un hibou ? Ou peut-être était-ce à lui que l'on l'avait envoyé ? Frappée par la curiosité, mue par un étrange pressentiment, elle déplia le morceau de parchemin.

C'était bien la plume de son ami, son écriture légère et raffinée.

Elle commença la lecture, désirant connaitre l'identité du destinataire.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant que cette missive lui était adressée ! Intriguée, bouleversée, elle poursuivit sa lettre.

_« Ma chère Minerva. Si vous lisez ce message, nul doute que je ne pourrais en parcourir les mots avec vous. Il est vrai que j'y étais préparé. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'aussi fatale soit la destinée, elle n'en ai pas moins douloureuse ? Je crois que c'est mon cas, ma chère. »_

Ainsi donc il savait. Rien d'étonnant à cela finalement. Il avait toujours tout su. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui l'avait toujours étonnée, et il fallait bien l'avouer, parfois agacée. Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé dans ce cas-là ? Peut-être parce qu'elle aurait tenté de le raisonner ? Certainement. Assurément.

_« Je vous vois déjà froncer les sourcils et vous demander la raison de mon mutisme à ce sujet. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu vous confier mon souhait. Néanmoins, je pense, et au fond de moi, je l'espère, que vous m'en auriez empêché, trouvant sans doute que le vieux fou que je suis avais des idées ma foi très particulières. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré me taire. Parce qu'aussi inéluctable que fut cette idée, j'aurais eu bien du mal à ne pas m'émouvoir de votre remontrance. Il est vrai que tout est bien plus difficile lorsque les personnes auxquelles vous tenez très particulièrement vous demandent de cesser certaines choses. »_

Minerva sentit son cœur se serrer. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il tenait à elle ? Elle se rabroua pour cette question. Il tenait à elle, sans doute. Après tout, elle l'épaulait pendant des décisions, et partageait parfois, souvent d'ailleurs sa compagnie. En tant qu'ami. C'était tout.

« _Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout ceci est terminé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ose espérer que ceci ne s'avérera pas vain. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt ce que je veux dire par là, ma chère. L'issu est proche d'ailleurs, j'en ai bien peur. »_

Des secrets. Encore un. L'ordre était censé être au courant des agissements concernant, ou du moins ayant un rapport avec le combat contre Voldemort. Il fallait croire que certaines choses n'étaient pas de leur ressort.

_« Néanmoins, ce n'était pas de ceci dont je souhaitais vous parler. Il faut croire qu'à l'aube d'une vie, tous les individus sont pris de doutes. Pour ma part cependant, je parlerais plutôt de certitudes. Certains faits me sont apparus bien plus clairs soudain, certains regrets plus présents. Les choses ne sont pas faciles à exprimer, pas simples à prononcer. Pourtant, les jeux de dupes auraient semblent-ils fait leur temps. La valse des masques, l'illusoire, les craintes aussi. Qu'ai-je à perdre désormais ? Ceci vous semblera peut-être d'un égoïsme et d'un culot assez frappant, mais il le fallait ma chère. Toutefois, il faut croire que le masque ne se soit pas entièrement fissuré. C'est pourquoi, Minerva, je vous laisse avec les mots d'un écrivain moldu que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire pendant un voyage. Je dois avouer que ce combat contre une affection refoulée m'ait apparu très famillière… »_

Avait-elle bien compris ? Se faisait-elle des illusions, des espoirs d'une naïveté navrante ? Pourtant, cette allusion aux jeux de dupes, aux masques servant à se dissimuler…

« _Minerva, Adieu, je vais mourir ! »_

Ainsi oui, le reste du texte lui était directement adressé.

_« C'est pour ce soir, je crois, ma bien-aimée ! »_

Avait-elle bien lu cette fois-ci ? Elle parcouru une nouvelle fois les mots. Puis encore une. Elle ne s'était trompée. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle qui avait pour habitude de si bien dissimuler ses émotions, elle avait failli à ce don ce soir-là. Ensuite, se rappellant qu'ici, personne ne pouvait voir sa gêne, elle poursuivit.

« _J'ai l'âme lourde encor d'amour inexprimé, et je meurs ! Jamais plus, jamais plus mes yeux grisés, Mes regards dont c'était les frémissantes fêtes, ne baiseront au vol les gestes que vous faites J'en revois un petit qui vous est familier pour toucher votre front »_

Minerva sourit doucement. Il est vrai qu'avant de se toucher le front, elle fermait brièvement les yeux. C'était un tic qu'elle avait gardé de son enfance, et dont personne n'avait la connaissance. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« _Et je voudrais crier : Adieu !... Ma chère, ma chérie, mon trésor… Mon amour… Mon cœur ne vous quitta jamais une seconde, Et je suis et serai jusque dans l'autre monde, Celui qui vous aima sans mesure… »_

Minerva n'avait jamais été une adepte des surnoms affectueux. Elle les avait toujours trouvé niais, inutile, forcé, et terriblement ridicule. Elle n'appartenait à personne après tout. Mais… Peut-être que si cela avait été Albus qui le lui les avaient destinés, elle aurait pu s'y habituer. En fait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« _Vous voilà, ma chère, à la fin de la lecture du texte emprunté à cet écrivain. Ce fut plus aisé pour moi de vous faire part ainsi de mes pensées. Néanmoins, tout ceci me laisse un gout bien amer dans la bouche. Peut-être qu'au lieu de laisser quelqu'un me prêter ses mots, j'aurais dû prendre moi-même cette initiative, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Peut-être était-ce vous, finalement, ce qu'on appelle la bonne personne ? J'en suis presque persuadé, d'ailleurs. Je dirais même, -être finalement, que cette phrase est fausse, et que les baisers que l'on ne reçoit pas ne sont pas les meilleurs. Peut-être, oui. Il est trop tard pour le savoir. N'oubliez jamais que quoi qu'il arrive, je veillerais éternellement sur ces rares personnes admirables ayant comblées ma vie. _

_Adieu, Mon cher amour. Albus Dumbledore. »_

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément. Cette lettre l'avait laissé dans un état des plus étranges. Partagé entre amour et exaspération, tristesse et joie. Ses sentiments étaient partagés. Mais à quoi bon, désormais ?

Elle se pencha davantage sur le corps de son dernier amour et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

_Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes le roi des idiots._ Chuchota-t-elle.

Voilà ce qu'ils avaient gagnés à taire leurs pensées : un cœur écorché. Si seulement elle avait su. Si seulement elle avait eu la force de lui prouver que définitivement, les baisers que l'on partage sont bien meilleurs que ceux de notre imagination. Si seulement elle en avait eu le temps…

Elle resta encore quelques minutes à contempler cet homme déchu. Cet homme qu'elle avait admiré, adulé, apprécié puis simplement aimé. Au loin, une voix l'appela :

_Professeur McGonnagal ?_

Le propriétaire de cette interpellation était le professeur Chourave, qui s'inquiétait sûrement de son retard tardif.

_Tout va bien. _Répondit-elle._ J'arrive. _

C'était un mensonge. Tout n'allait pas bien, au contraire. Les dernières larmes que le vent venait de chasser de son visage en témoignaient. Mais pour lui, elle le devait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser submerger. Pas ce soir du moins. Elle aurait tout le temps de le faire. Plus tard.

La sorcière se tourna de nouveau vers lui, puis leva sa baguette d'un geste souple. Aussitôt, une sépulture de verre vint se placer sous le corps de son ami. Ceci ne serait pas l'endroit où il reposerait, mais elle ne désirait pas le laisser à même le sol. Elle s'approcha et lui ferma doucement les paupières. Ainsi, avec un air paisible, on aurait presque dit qu'il s'était simplement endormi.

Minerva inspira un grand coup avant de murmurer une ultime fois :

_En revoir à toi aussi, mon cher amour._

Sur ces derniers mots, elle rebroussa chemin et s'éloigna vers un futur incertain. Un futur plein de désillusion, de question. Un futur où il ne serait pas.

OoOoOo

Alors ? Vos avis ?

Pour ceux ou celles qui se demandent à qui Albus a emprunté ses mots, il s'agit de la lettre de Cyrano, à l'acte V scène 5, une pièce d'Edmond Rostand.


End file.
